


Something Else

by cheollie22



Series: Fuck It [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheollie22/pseuds/cheollie22
Summary: Minghao is tired of thinking while Junhui is busy getting Minghao to think even more.





	Something Else

A week and two days pass with no communication between either Minghao or Junhui, yet they manage to get the project done, typed and in their professor’s hand on Monday morning. 

Junhui is the one who printed it out, all twenty pages of business talk and graphs and numbers. Minghao is surprised they even got to twenty pages when the minimum was fifteen and they didn’t talk since last Saturday, but he quickly moves that thought out to replace it with how he could completely avoid Junhui now. Minghao sat in the very back, over looking everyone else. He could see Junhui’s head three rows ahead of him. 

They both kept themselves distant as ever. There weren’t any sarcastic comments in the group chat to each other or irritating stares when they see each other around campus. Minghao knows that he should be grateful that Junhui wasn’t trying to irritate him, but somehow it feels a little different than relief. 

The red head leans back in his seat and checks his phone for the time. There was five minutes left. He throws the hood of his sweater up on his head, slightly pulling at the strings and tying it in a bow. Minghao exclusively wears hoodies now, too embarrassed to show the line of bruises on his neck. Most of them have faded, but some are still a little too dark and a little too big for Minghao to casually wear a shirt without being questioned. He hates it, having to hide behind a hoodie. And not only was he running out of hoodies to wear, he hates how he isn’t feeling as hateful as he expected himself to be. 

He was suppose to be utterly bitter about having to cover up and have Junhui the sole creator of that problem. Somehow, he wasn’t hating him and it was starting to get frustrating on exactly why.

The red head was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when people started to get up to leave. He packed up his books and slug his backpack on his shoulder, ready to leave when he caught the eyes of the other Chinese boy. For a second, Junhui didn’t make a face, but soon enough his well known smirk played out. Minghao only scrunched his face in disapproval, making the other smile a little wider. The younger felt weirdly satisfied about seeing the other grin before hearing his phone ring, looking down he saw Mingyu’s icon.

“What do you need now sneezy?”

“Hey! That was one time! But can you get eggs?”

“A dozen?”

“Yea, I’m making a bet with Jeonghan and I’m preparing. Can you drop them off at his place?”

“Don’t lose idiot. But yea, I’ll drop them off .”

“Thanks! You’re the best!”

“I know.”

By the time Minghao hung up the phone, Junhui was gone. He tries not to care about it. What was he going to say to him anyways?

-

It’s Thursday when Minghao sees Junhui again. The younger is sitting on his bed, watching a few videos on Youtube, when Junhui comes in. It catches the other off guard. 

The boy pauses the dance video he’s watching and takes out an earbud to ask, “What are you doing in here?”

Junhui takes off his shoes and lets his bag slip from his shoulder to the floor before nonchalantly answering. 

“Waiting for Wonwoo. We’re going out later.” 

Minghao only nods and puts the earbud back in, hearing Wonwoo’s bed creak as Junhui lays down on it.

Before he could continue his video, Minghao could vaguely hear Junhui say something.

He took out an earbud again, looking at Junhui this time.

“What?”

“I said I like your hair.”

Minghao takes a second to remember that he dyed his hair lighter on Wednesday, changing his fading red hair to a shocking shade of platinum blond with a silver tint. He knows his hair is probably fried and dead, but he can’t bring himself to care too much.

“Are you being sarcastic?”

“Nope. It reminds me of storm clouds. It looks good.”

The younger doesn’t know how a storm cloud is suppose to be a compliment, but then again this is Wen Junhui, who also never compliments him in the first place. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.”

Minghao almost holds his breath for the dumb nickname to be said, but it never comes. Junhui simply turns his head to focus on his phone, attention taken away by Instagram. 

Minghao almost wants to ask what was wrong with him this past week when the other suddenly faces him again.

“Something wrong?”

Junhui’s face is friendly and inviting, but Minghao knows he’s teasing. 

“Nothing.” 

The older grins and Minghao wants to smack it off his face.

“You’ve been wearing hoodies a lot.”

“Yea, and?”

Now, there’s a glint in the older’s eyes.

“Afraid to show them off?” 

“Why the hell would I show them off?”

Junhui is smiling like the Cheshire cat, wide and mischievous. Minghao can feel his temperature rising.

“You seemed to like them then.”

The blond rolls his eyes. 

“Yea, then. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“How rude.” Junhui’s still grinning, voice playful. “Is that how you hook up with people? By not paying attention to them?”

“If it’s you, then yes.” 

“Guess I’ll just have to make you pay attention next time then, hm?”

Minghao doesn’t answer to that and turns his attention back to his computer. He hears Junhui chuckle and tries not to think of what ‘next time’ is suppose to mean. There wasn’t going to be a next time, _shouldn’t be._

Suddenly, the door opened with Wonwoo and Mingyu, phone up and pointed towards both Minghao and Junhui. The two on the beds only stared at them. 

“Aw, it didn’t happen.” Mingyu whined to Wonwoo, putting his phone down.

“What didn’t happen?” Minghao asked out loud. 

“You two making out.” Wonwoo answered. 

The blond frowned slightly and stated, “That won’t happen again.” 

Mingyu gave a laugh at that answer. 

“Yea, sure it won’t.”

“Mingyu, I’ll fucking kick your ass right now.” 

The taller boy hides behind Wonwoo, throwing his hands up as a clear sign of surrendering. 

Wonwoo shook his head, walking in and dropping his current bag to grab a different one. 

“Anyways, we came to get Junhui to go over Soonyoung’s place.”

The blond simply looked back down to his computer screen. 

“You can have him.”

Junhui rolls off the bed and onto his feet, smile set on his face. He moves to hover over Minghao’s laptop. 

“Aw, you won’t miss me?”

Minghao puts on a bored look before answering, “Not at all.” 

As always, Junhui isn’t fazed and simply smirks back. He walks over to the end of Wonwoo’s bed to put on his shoes. 

Mingyu frowns. 

“Well if I don’t get to see anything exciting, I’m going to say hi to Seokmin real quick.” 

Now it’s Wonwoo turn to frown. 

“Don’t barge into other people’s room- Mingyu!” 

The taller boy already left, striding down the hallway. 

“Junhui, meet us at Seokmin’s. I don’t want him breaking something again.”

The Chinese boy throws a thumbs up as Wonwoo runs out the door, leaving the two alone again. 

As Junhui finishes tying his shoes, he walks over to Minghao again, whose alert but quiet. The older takes a second to climb on the bed. The other furrows his brows.

“What are you-”

With no warning, Junhui pulls at the collar of Minghao’s hoodie, kissing the other before he could finish his sentence. 

Minghao kisses back with a whine. The blond notices that this kiss is a lot slower than their past one. It made him nervous for some reason, like he was in on an inside joke, but didn’t even know what the joke was. And even worse, it seemed more sensual. Junhui’s hands were settled on the sides of Minghao’s face, not his body. It was soft and affectionate, something Wen Junhui was not known to be towards Xu Minghao, ever. It drove Minghao up a wall.

It ended abruptly as Junhui puled back from the kiss, lips and hands, leaving the other boy breathless and a little red. Junhui grinned again.

“Paid attention, didn’t you?” 

“Shut up.”

The younger grabbed a pillow and threw it at the other, partially in embarrassment and annoyance. He didn’t want to be flustered or turned on in the slightest, but it seemed that the world was against him. 

Junhui chuckled again as he caught the pillow, throwing it to the end of Minghao’s bed.

“See you later Haohao.”

The older was already out the door before Minghao could react, leaving the other warm and confused. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. The boy didn’t want to think about what it all meant: the compliment, the kissing, the hands. Didn’t they hate each other? Wasn’t he suppose to be mad at him? 

Minghao shakes his head and wills himself from thinking anymore. He was suppose to be focusing on Brian Puspos’s new video and not on Wen Junhui. So, he turns up the volume a little louder and clicks the play back button, hoping to forget why he cares so much about what exactly was happening between them. 

The next day, Minghao only has one class at twelve. He’s internally grateful for it and walks out of his dorm in a good mood. It lasts for about ten seconds when Mingyu comes flying down the hallway with a coffee in hand. Minghao watches as the tall boy trips on virtually nothing and throws the Styrofoam cup of coffee in the air. Minghao only barely avoids the coffee as it lands on the ground, still hot and now completely useless.

The boy hears Mingyu groan. 

“It’s not even noon and you fell already, why are you even allowed outside?”

Mingyu whines as he stands up, still looking at the sad puddle the coffee made.

“It was suppose to be for you.” 

“You’re bribing me for something, what is it?”

Mingyu makes a noise, looking a little offended.

“I was not! Can’t I get my good friend a coffee?”

The Chinese boy rolls his eyes.

“Last time you said that, you ripped two of my shirts and a pair of jeans.”

The taller boy sighed in defeat, knowing that his friend was undoubtedly right. There was no point in trying to hide it.

“Seungcheol and his frat are having a party tonight. So, I-”

“I’ll go.”

Mingyu raised his eyebrows in surprised delight.

“Really? And here I thought I had to bribe you.”

Minghao shrugged, choosing to act casual. 

“I’ve been inside too much. I need some change in scenery.”

“Alright, I’ll text you later about it. The gang should all be going too. And I guess I’ll clean this up since you’re going to class.”

The blond held a thumbs up as he walked away from his friend. He knew how odd it was for him to accept a party invitation so quickly and willingly. But with his current state of mind, the thought of a couple bottles of alcohol didn’t seem like a bad idea. He didn’t want to worry for once about all the homework he had, how broke he was, how tired he was, how Junhui makes him feel, or just thinking in general. 

It’s five in the afternoon when Minghao finally gets a text from Mingyu. The blond is sitting in Starbucks with his laptop open, working on a chart when he hears his phone ding. 

**[From: Germ]:** Seungcheol says it starts at 9. wonwoo is going too so we’ll head there together.

Minghao knows that when Seungcheol says nine, he really means eight. The blond will never understand how people show up to a party an hour or hours earlier than the designated time. It’s almost a bit rude. But he figures that with the promise of alcohol and a good time, everyone is hoping to start earlier. 

**[From Minghao]:** alright thats cool

The boy puts his phone down and continues to finish his math homework, easily letting three hours pass by. Finally noticing the sky outside, he leaves the shop satisfied.

After a short walk to his dorm building, Minghao enters his room to find Mingyu already there with Wonwoo. They’re standing, looking at shirts scattered on Wonwoo’s bed.

Minghao decides to make his presence known. “Yo.”

He gets a synchronized ‘hey’ from both boys. They instantly go back to their conversation.

“I like the black shirt better.” Wonwoo starts.

“Yea, but you always wear black. Be a little colorful from time to time man. Wear the red one.” 

Minghao tunes them out. He decides that he should pick something to wear too. He opens one of his drawers and wonders if he could get a way with an actual shirt this time. He eyes one of his favorite graphic tees and decides that it’ll probably be fine. Almost everyone is going to be drunk and the lights will be off. 

The blond grabs his white shirt and black skinny jeans, choosing to change in the bathroom to also fix his hair a bit. Once finished, the boy walks out with Wonwoo wearing the red shirt that was previously on the bed. 

Mingyu smiles in triumph. “I won.”

The Chinese boy gives a chuckle before giving Wonwoo a pat on the back, silently giving him reassurance that he looked fine. Minghao grabbed his phone and keys, shoving them in his pocket while looking at the clock. It was a quarter before nine and the three of them agreed that they should leave. 

When they arrived, the party seemed to already be in full swing. The rooms were dark and full of people. Drinks were everywhere and anywhere. To top it off, it smelled like sweat, cologne, and bad mistakes. It was definitely a frat party for sure.

Minghao was sure that the two would leave him at some point in the party, not on purpose of course, but just out of the moment. He decided to speed up the inevitable and bid the two a ‘see you later’ as he headed straight for the kitchen. He squeezed through the dining room, filled with people watching and playing beer pong, to finally be greeted by Jeonghan and Soonyoung. 

Both boys were pleasantly surprised to see the blond. Soonyoung decided to express his excitement by pulling the other in a side hug, which the other recuperated. 

“Yo! I thought Mingyu was lying when he said you were coming.” 

“Nah, he’s clumsy, but he’s not a liar.” 

Jeonghan gave a sly smile before holding a bottle of vodka up.

“Well, now that you’re here. How about a few rounds to loosen up?”

Minghao gave a nod while Soonyoung yelled ‘shots’ over and over, clearly happy at the sound of that. 

-

Minghao likes to think that two hours passed, but he isn’t completely confident about that. He took a couple shots with Soonyoung and Jeonghan, quickly bumping into Seokmin after. They ended up talking for a while before he found Chan. Surprised and tipsy, he joined the younger in the middle of the living room to dance. The party was loud and grimy, but Minghao loved every single second of it, glad that he decided to come. 

Voicing that he was too tired to dance anymore, the blond took his leave toward the large hallway, meeting another crowd of people. However, this group seemed to be focused on something in the middle. Finding some interest in what was happening, he pushed himself to the front. 

There, he saw Seungkwan laying on a coffee table with his shirt pulled up to show his stomach. Hansol was opening a bottle of tequila. Behind him, a chair was used to keep a can of salt and a box full of sliced limes close and ready. The blond pulled a confused face. Was this a drinking game in Korea? He’s never seen anyone do this before. 

He watched with the crowd as Hansol poured a small amount of tequila into Seungkwan’s belly button and then took some salt and poured it on Seungkwan’s ribs. After that, Hansol takes a lime from the box and looks into the crowd with a wide grin on his face. 

“This is called a body shot guys. It’s a fun American thing where you get to use someone else to get drunk.” 

The crowd hollers in excitement and Hansol takes that as his sign to start the demonstration. He licks the salt right off Seungkwan and then moves to suck the tequila out of his belly button, making the boy giggle. Quickly after that, he bites into the lime.

When Hansol finishes the lime off, he smiles again and the crowd yells and claps in approval. Minghao claps along, intrigued that such a custom was made. However, he does consider that it is from America who, more or less, like to drink creatively.

Seungkwan stands and makes a dramatic bow, which the people yell praise for. With the boy off the table, Hansol asks if anyone would like to try it. There’s chatting and laughing. Minghao observes that everyone seemed too nervous or shy to actually do it. 

The blond doesn’t know if it’s his own mind that actually thinks it would be fun, but he raises his hand regardless. So far it’s been a fun time, why not add another fun thing to do?

Hansol beams in delight and pulls Minghao to sit on the table. 

“Alright, one down. Anyone want to volunteer?”

Both boys watch as a hand goes up near the back. Hansol urges that person to come toward the front. Minghao watches as people shift here and there to make way. In seconds, the blond swears his heart stops beating as soon as he sees who it is. None other than Wen Junhui approaches them with his signature smile in place. 

Minghao glares at him with as much annoyance as he could. Junhui doesn’t glare back. Instead, he shifts his eyes up and down, looking over Minghao’s body and outfit. The other tries not to blush at the sudden inspection.

Hansol doesn’t seem to notice the weird tension between the two Chinese boys and simply greets Junhui in his usual ‘sup bro’ manner.

“You saw the demo right? Just follow the pattern of salt, tequila, then lime.”

Junhui nods and Minghao suddenly realizes that he’s going to be the one laying down. 

“Wait a second,” the blond starts, “how come I have to be the one on the table?” 

Before Hansol could say that it was an unfair assumption, Junhui spoke first.

“Cause you have a better body than I do.”

The response catches Minghao off guard because Junhui never casually puts someone above him. He remembers the one time Seungkwan almost threw his Starbucks coffee at Junhui because he didn’t want to admit that Beyonce sang better than him. He was just that kind of person and Minghao was having a hard time understanding how such a self centered person is casually complimenting him, again. 

Junhui takes the other’s silence as a win.

“Cool, take off your shirt.”

Hansol raises his eyebrows while Minghao gives him a glare.

“And why would I do that?”

“Cause, we have an audience and like I said, you have a nice body.” 

Minghao wants to argue, but he finds himself compliant. He decides to blame it on the shots when he takes off his shirt. There’s a quck ‘woo-ing’ from the crowd at the sight of skin. The blond puts his shirt down next to the table and hopes the bruises aren't noticeable. He looks up only to find Junhui already looking at him. It’s intense and heavy, a little too intimate for Minghao’s liking. The boy lays down on the table to avoid looking at the older any longer. 

“Alright asshole, get this over with.”

The blond can practically see the other’s smirk before hearing his response. 

“Get ready then.”

Right after that, he feels the tequila being poured in his belly button and the faint feeling of salt being placed somewhere below that. He squirms a little and tries to focus on the ceiling. 

Suddenly, Hansol comes to view and grins.

“Junhui told me to make you bite this.”

Before Minghao could respond, something was put between his lips. After a second of tipsy thinking, the blond is pretty sure that its the lime. 

He didn’t have much time to think ahead of that before he felt Junhui’s tongue on him. The salt was too close to where the beginning of his jeans were, meaning that Junhui was also too fucking close to where his dick was. Minghao was not about to get a boner just from this. He isn’t in middle school anymore, but he couldn’t deny the flush of his cheeks. Minghao felt the wetness leave before feeling lips. It was a weird sensation that made the blond bite into the lime a little. And just like that, the feeling left and now he was looking at Junhui. Minghao swears Junhui takes his time getting close to his face. For a second, he closes his eyes and the lime is taken from his mouth. 

There’s a roar from the crowd and Minghao sits up to see Junhui finishing off the lime and bowing. The blond practically forgot about the crowd and turns his back towards them in embarrassment. He doesn’t know why he did this drinking game with Junhui, no reason at all. He could feel his alcohol soaked brain getting a headache trying to find some logic in it. Nothing was adding up and Minghao remembers why he was at the party in the first place. 

Without a wave, Minghao takes his shirt from the floor and stalks off toward the kitchen. He knew that there was a pretty good chance Junhui was going to be here. Why wouldn’t he be? He was prepared to ignore him or insult him like always, but neither of those happened. It was suppose to. It was suppose to be easy, easy to hate Junhui because that’s what he did before. Why was he struggling so hard now? Why wouldn't his feelings just shut the fuck up for once? Was he finally just going to accept that Junhui had an attractive face, a nice voice, and, despite being a pain in the ass, is _not_ a pain in the ass at the same time? Was he done with just playing a game? Was Junhui?

Minghao managed to make his way to the kitchen without much work. There's a couple making out on the counter, but he just ignores them to grab a random bottle from the counter. He doesn’t bother to look at it, opens it, and takes a swig. It burns, hot and horrible. He needed to get out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so ive been promising to continue writing this story and im so sorry i took such a long break. I went to college and it got super busy. I'm not completely happy with how i wrote it/ended it, but i wanted to put something out there for yall and get used to the characters again. 
> 
> THANK U SO MUCH FOR WAITING AND I WILL WRITE MORE SOON. LIKE LEGIT THIS TIME. ACTUALLY.


End file.
